The Curse Caster
by TC603
Summary: What happens when an American, Someone Akito fears, comes to live with Kyo, Yuki, Torhu, and Shigure. Read what happens when Kyo meets the unexpected. Does Faith have a dark secret of her own? yuki and Torhu pairing and Kyo and Faith pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All characters and settings go to their respectful owners

*no flames please*

The Curse Caster

Kyo glared at Yuki as he talked to Tohru. They had been asked to appear before Akito. _That damn rat gets everything he wants….Tohru…_He flashed back to a week ago. **He was climbing down from the roof when he heard voices inside. He stopped and pressed his ear up against the wall.**

**"Oh Yuki this is wonderful!" cried Shigure. "Little Yuki all grown up and dating a beautiful young women. Oh how time flies. I can see it now, Tohru blushing on her wedding day!" Shigure exclaimed.**

**"Shigure? will you please quiet yourself a little?" Yuki quietly said,"If miss Honda heard you making such a big deal about us i'm afraid she'd die from embarrassment." **

**Kyo's heart stopped. ****_Yuki…..and …...Tohru? _****Kyo jumped down from the side of the house and ran off into the woods as anger threatening to overtake him. **

***Present***

"Kyo?" Shigure's voice interrupted his thoughts. Kyo looked up to find everyone staring at him. "What?" demanded Kyo. They all turned away. He concentrated on walking forward. He hadn't even realized that the main house was in view. They walked up past the front gates towards the head of the family's house. Tension was in the air as they took off their shoes at the door. Shigure smiled "Well there's no point in just standing out here. Now is there?"

***Time skip***

"So thats it?" Kyo asked, "we just have an american live with us for a few months?"

Akito smiled at Kyo. He knelt over and touched Kyos face; kyo visibly flinched.

"No, thats not all." He said calmly, "She cannot know about the ."

Shigure frowned "But if she does know we will wipe her memory, right?"

Aktio turned around towards the wall. "It won't work." he stated quietly.

Shigure's frown deepened. "What do you mean it won't work?" Akito spun around a flipped the table in the process. " I MEAN IT WON'T WORK!" he yelled. He stopped and put his face in hands. He raised his head with a smile on his face. "Forgive me. I seemed to have lost my temper. What i meant was, It doesn't appear to affect anyone from her bloodline." he smiled sweetly. Kyo noticed his hand twitching slightly.

They were walking home after they were dismissed. same as before, Yuki and Tohru walking next to each other talking. They haven't officially told kyo yet and have no idea that he already knows, so they weren't holding hands yet. _In public anyway _kyo angrily thought. _Maybe all i need to do is find myself a new girl, someone better than Tohru. But…. they won't know about the curse…. ! Is that the only reason I liked Tohru? because she knew my secret?...So i need to find someone who knows about the curse…._ An image of Kagura popped into his head. _UHuh, no way, She'll beat the crap out of me before a weeks over! Plus She's creepy._ He thought about other candidates but none seemed to be right. Maybe i can find someone and ask Akito if she can know. He pictured himself asking Akito and flinched at the horror of the idea. _Well then thats it….I'm doomed to be forever alone…_ He hung his head with depression at the thought.

***Tohru's POV***

She was talking to Yuki but her mind kept wandering off to Kyo, who she could see his emotions on his face sort of a mixture of anger and depression. She wondered what was going on in his mind right now. She hoped he didn't know about her and Yuki. _I mean he has to know eventually. Oh i really don't wanna hurt Kyo….but...Yuki…._She flashed back to a week and a half ago. **Yuki was sitting down on the picnic blanket that Tohru had set out prepared to eat the delicious meal that Tohru had made earlier … they were laughing and talking about the Yuki fan club girls.**

**"Oh they really are quite silly girls and they do make it impossible to have a quiet school day, but I don't understand what they see in me. I mean I'm not anything special." Yuki said smiling. Tohru looked up at him. "Yuki you have a ton of good qualities! like your so kind and sweet and really admirable; I don't blame those girls for coming up with a fan club, i would...Oh I-I mean i wouldn't...O-Oh." Tohru blushed. Yuki looked at her intensely. "Tohru?" She looked up and he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. **

"Tohru?" Yuki asked. "W-what?" she sputtered."Oh, nothing if you don't want to that fine." he said. "W-wait, I'm sorry! I-I guess i wasn't listening. I didn't mean anything I j-just was thinking thats all." Yuki chuckled to himself." Well then Ms. Honda, I asked if you would like to see a movie with me tonight?" Tohru smile turned into a frown as she asked "But isn't the American coming tonight?" Yuki's forehead furrowed. "Well i do suppose it would be rude, but we have hardly had a minute alone together because of Kyo and I'm sure if we explained our selves, she won't mind. Besides her coming tonight will distract him for awhile." He turned to smile at her. She smiled back, "I'd love to."

***Time Skip***

Kyo was lying on the roof as he heard Yuki and Tohru leave. His hair hid his eyes as turmoil began to show through them. His thoughts began to wander to what they might do tonight._ No. I will not think about that! hhmmm…. I wonder what the american will be like. Akito said that the american will be a girl right? I hope she's a curly haired blonde...with a deep tan and bright blue eyes….OH! and athletic! maybe she can do MMA! _ Kyo managed to keep his thought busy with the possibilities in a blossoming friendship with the new american. His ears perked to the sound of a car approaching. He quickly climbed down from the roof and ran into the kitchen.

"Why hello Kyo. Nice of you to join the living." Shigure stated happily.

'Yeah, Yeah, I'm just here to get something to eat."

Shigure raised his eyebrows with suspicion. "Oh? and here i thought you were here to warmly welcome the new American into our home. But alas it seems only I will be the kind one and welcome her into our fortitude of rude people. Oh how i can hear her loneliness reach my ears when she finds not a house full of warm hosts but a cruel one."

Kyo had reached his limit. "OH SHUDDUP I'LL LET HER IN ALIGHT!"

Kyo stomped off outside and waited for the car to arrive.

Kyo heard his heart pounding while he waited for the car to arrive. He leaned casually against the support beam behind him when he saw the car. It was a black SUV with tinted windows; no doubt a gift from Akito. His heart was thudding really loudly when the door opened…...thump….thump….thump. Kyo leaned closer with each heartbeat.

Suddenly a black bag with some weird symbols on them flew to his face and cause him to fall. He stood up angrily when he heard screaming inside. He jumped up ready to fight and pulled back the door to find a straight haired brunette with her green eyes wide with terror…...screaming at a spider…. Kyo in disbelief picked up the spider and threw it out into the woods.

After some unintellegent muttering from the american girl and some stumbling she managed to make it to the front door.

" AH Faith! I'm glad to see you welcomed into our home. I would have invited you myself but i couldn't deprive Kyo of his chance to be your hero. He was so looking forward to meeting you."

"What?! I did not!" kyo protested. with his hands clenched at his sides.

He looked over at Faith getting ready to protest some more. But found her staring at his bracelet. She gently grabbed his wrist and was looking at the bracelet more closely. Kyo's breath hitched. He watched her green eyes swirl with confusion.A breeze had found it's way through the already open front door and swept up a piece of her hair. Her sent reached Kyo's nose and he tensed. Suddenly she blinked out of the trance.

"Oh i'm so sorry!...I j-just thought your bracelet was c-cool….."

She blushed a deep red as Kyo looked down at his plain black and white bracelet. Shigure stood up and stretched. "Well then I believe you've had a long journey am I correct? Yes of course I am. Well then off to bed. Kyo? Would you be a darling and show Faith to her room, I'm afraid that the days work have left me very tired." and he walked away before Kyo had a chance to protest.

Kyo showed her to her room which had been prepared on the exact opposite of his own. She picked up her black bag with what Kyo assumed was english writing.

"Is that it?" Kyo asked

She stared at her bag in confusion. "What's it?"

"Is that all you brought?"

"Oh! No my stuff will be arriving later tomorrow."

"O.k…. You know...I wasn't not….I…..Oh never mind."

Kyo walked to his room and shut the door.

***Faith's POV***

Faith shut the door behind her also, maybe a little less loud than the red head she had come to know as Kyo..._Or was it kio?_ She wondered. She blushed when she remembered throwing her bag that was labeled with Evanescance on it in white lettering. She remembered his bracelet and shivered. _What's up with that bracelet. It didn't look like anything unusual... But it felt powerful...and ancient... _ She shook her head and walked over to the "bed" She looked at the pitiful set out and smiled to herself. _It really will be different here. _ She snuggled down under the covers and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All characters and settings go to their respectful owners

*no flames please*

***Faith's POV***

Faith's eyes flashed open and she jumped from her covers, grabbed a small blade from the counter and stood behind the door. She halted her breathing and waited. The door slowly

creaked open. At first it was a small crack then it enlarged to a wider margin thats when she threw the slide door back all the way and shoved the blade up to the intruders neck….Who turned out to be the redhead from last night….Faith relaxed her grip and backed up. She then glared at Kyo. _"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around in other people's rooms?!" _

When Kyo gave her a blank stare she realized she was talking in english. She then translated into japanese "I said, what do you think you're doing sneaking around in other people's rooms?" Kyo looking at her in disbelief, which seemed to be his neutral expression, protested, "I was not sneaking around! And what do you think you're doing shoving knifes into people's throats?!"

She sighed and looked at kyo. She studied him for a bit. She noted his hands clenched into fists. _Sloppy, letting an enemy know your feelings. _She counted his pauses between his intakes of breath. _! He's breathing fast…...Do i intimidate him?...No he's standing too close for that…. _Her eyes widened in realization before smiling coyly. He looked up at her with angry confusion before barking out "What?!"

"Oh, nothing." she said widening her smile into a grin.

Kyo glared at her before noticing her knife.

"Is that a black bear classic knife?" he asked excitedly. She looked at him in surprise.

"You know knives?" she asked warily. Kyo puffed up his chest. "I know almost everything about weapons, although I prefer hand to hand combat, you know what I mean? I was taught by my master, He probably knows everything about fighting techniques and weapons, considering I know almost everything. Although I know quite a bit about weaponry, i'm quite good at martial arts."

"Too bad he can't beat anyone at it." said a silvered haired boy with a girlish face, who was rounding the corner. Kyo glared vehemently at him. He trained his purple eyes Faith. "Sorry, for not being present when you arrived. I had business to attend to." Faith saw Kyo visibly stiffen."So for my lack of hospitality from last night, i wish to introduce myself. My name is Yuki Sohma. Pleasure to meet you." Faith was impressed by his poise. _Although something's off about him. _"Hello, my names Faith Roush." Yuki smiled at her with that false feeling that made Faith shiver.

Yuki, still smiling looked to Kyo from the corner of his eye. " So if i may be so bold to ask, What was all the commotion that woke me?" Faith blinked "Oh yeah, What were you doing in my room?" Kyo puffed up "I was trying to get your stuff out of the middle of the floor." She then for the first time noticed the bags that Kyo dropped when she assaulted him. She smiled sheepishly, "O-oh thank you." Kyo blushed slightly and turned his head. "It wasn't anything. I just didn't want someone tripping over it in the morning."

For the first time that morning she looked at the clock. It read 7:24. "Well i'm going back to bed." Kyo and Yuki looked at her funny. "Aren't you coming to school with us?" Yuki asked.

Faith looked at them with surprise. "No I told that guy Akito that i was going to take my classes online i thought he would have told you that." Kyo and Yuki gave each other a look. Yuki gave Faith a weak smile. "No i'm afraid he didn't, well sweet dreams then." Faith saw out of the corner of her eye Kyo roll his eyes. She tried not to smile when they started to walk away. _That red head...sigh…..he's really something…._

***Kyo's POV***

They were on their way to school….with Tohru and Yuki talking in the front….with Kyo behind them…..Again….. Without Faith…. For some reason this depressed Kyo even more.

_heh… she sure did know how to handle that knife… not to mention when she threw that bag at me, it did have enough forced to knock me over…..hhmmm I'll have to arm wrestle her some time to see how strong she really is….. ugh…. I'll have to wait til schools over…...gggrrr how can I concentrate without…..without Faith?...what am I thinking? I don't even know her…...I'm just not in the mood for school…thats it._ " Hey guys….. I'm not in the mood to go to school today." Yuki and Tohru watched him turn around and walk away. She turned to Yuki. "I hope he's not sick."

"Miss Honda, There is no need to concern yourself with the health of a stupid cat."

He made it home and when to his room. He took off his school shirt and was rifling around for another one. _hmm…. do I have any nice ones? _He paused _Nah not for Faith… I just want to look nice that's all…. AArrrgg nothing...Maybe Tohru washed some last night. _He walked down to the laundry room and started digging through the clean clothes. He found a black shirt and a blue hoodie and slipped them on. Feeling pleased with himself he walked out the door to go find Faith….

And he found her alright….well he found her foot...anyway…

Bam, she kicked him in the face and sent him sprawling. He jumped up and tackled her and they fell to the floor and started wrestle each other. Faith twisted his legs in between hers and forced him underneath her. Kyo took his opportunity to twist her arm until she was pinned to the floor with no movement. He grinned at his triumph until he saw her smile. "What?" he asked. Faith looked at him. "Betcha like this position don't ya?" Kyo noticed he was straddling her, blushed bright red and quickly stood up. Faith laughed still lying on the floor.

Kyo looked at her. The way her hair was sprawled out all over the floor. Her smile big and her green eyes that was framed by her acute jawline was shining. He blushed harder and turned away. "Whatever, I beat you didn't I?" he cocked his head and smiled at her. Faith blushed a cute rose color. "I went easy on you." she claimed standing up in the process. Kyo rolled his eyes "Whatever you say." He teased. She laughed. "Why aren't you at school?" she inquired.

"I just didn't feel like going." he said with his hands behind his head. Faith laughed

"Must be a japanese thing." She looked at him and sighed. "So what do you do for fun around here?" Kyo smiled at her. "Well do you wanna go sit on the roof with me?"

"But isn't that dangerous?" she asked he leaned towards her "Not if you're with me."

**…**

She laid flat against the roof willing herself from sliding of the end. Kyo took one look at her and started laughing. She blushed and threw her shoe at him. "Stop it! It's not funny, this is scary." she tried to sit up and slipped but kyo, who was now behind her, pulled her up to him and held her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "I thought I said you won't have to be afraid if you're with me." she looked at him, the way his orange hair swayed in the breeze and his enticing smell. _maybe just this once…_ She thought. She leaned closer to him.

"KYO ARE YOU SICK?" called Tohru who just came back from school. Faith jumped up…..and almost fell off, if it wasn't for Kyo. He put her on the ladder and watched her climb down. He sat back waiting for Tohru to climb up the roof looking for him. He laughed to himself. _Never thought I'd wish school was longer. _He thought to himself.


End file.
